Through The Door
by pengirl100and2
Summary: When Finn, Jake, and PB come to Marceline's in 'What Was Missing', Marceline is attacking the doorlord with her bass. Why? Well, she's seen this doorlord before... NOTE: I do not own Adventure Time. However the plot is all mine ;
1. Chapter One

**Hi! :D This is my first fan fic and I'm really excited about it. Please read and review- but it IS my first time, so don't be TOO harsh on me. Thanks, and please enjoy! :D**

I was strumming on my axe-bass when the door started unfolding in my kitchen. A big brown door with a simple gold handle unfolding on my wall, a thing bursting through when the door was full size. A tall, skinny, green yellow thing carrying a blue duffel and wearing a weird hat, with a gold door on top.

"What the math?" I floated to the thing, curious.

"Hmm-Hmm-Hmm! Hmm hmm _hmm._" It spoke pulling its lips in and biting them, careful not to actually open its mouth- and snatched my bass!

"Oh my glod, man, give it back!" I screamed and chased it to the edge of the water outside. But before I could take what was mine, it threw a key and disappeared through a door covered in white splotches. It opened the door- and sunlight burst through. A gasp and a hiss come out involuntarily as the light burned at me. I clawed my way back into my house. Clearly chasing this thing would have to wait.

The day's surprises weren't through, because when I stormed into my kitchen, who should be standing there but the pretty little pink prissy herself, _Princess Bubblegum._ As I scowled, she looked up and smiled at me.

"Hello, Marceline. Is this your dwelling?"

"This is my _house_." I hated the word 'dwelling'. It sounded like a place you'd sit and stare at the walls all day, moping.

"I came through this door after the doorlord stole my notebook. W-"

"Wait a minute. The doorlord? You knew that thing?"

Bubblegum sighs, a sigh like I should obviously know what she's talking about. Duh. The little breath aggravates me more. "That was a doorlord, Marceline. For unknown reasons, their magical keys can summon a door-portal to another place of their choosing. They steal from the innocent and hoard the items."

"So it took your notebook or whatever and my bass?"

"Yes, it stole my science book." The princess frowns a bit.

"Well, I'm going after it." I grabbed my backpack and started picking through my cabinets for some red.

"Would you allow me to accompany you? I also wish to retrieve my stolen book from that _thieving_ _bi_- er, _butt_." The princess blushes at her almost-swear.

"Ehhh…" I floated to the fridge and bit down on a strawberry. The princess and me together? Alone? I made a face, but if she was going anyways, I figured I'd better keep her alive, or her little subjects in the Cream-Puff Kingdom would think I'd killed her. I snorted. "Fine, whatever."

"Excellent! I know you cannot travel under the sun, so I shall meet you here at dusk." She stepped through the door in my wall and shut it behind her.

I went back to tossing stuff into my pack. Paint, food coloring, throw pillow from the couch. Jeans, shirts, boots, underwear, sweater. Sleeping bag, umbrella, gloves. Flashlight and lastly, my assortment of red fruits on top, so they wouldn't get squished.

Packing only took a few minutes, and I still had a few hours to kill. I started to realize just how much I used that bass. I wanted it so badly, to cradle its cold metal against my skin, to strum it and hear the low notes fill the air. Instead I watched that movie Finn gave me, Heat Signature. Even the suspense of the little captain stuck in his submarine couldn't keep me fully entertained, although I did lick my lips appreciatively when he died, dripping all that delicious red blood on the submarine's floor. That part always made me hungry. I took a cherry from my bag and sucked all the color away. Mmm.

The credits were rolling when the new door in my kitchen was pushed open by Bubblegum.

"Are you ready to leave?" She said. I was kinda surprised to see what she was wearing. Instead of the usual pink dress, she had jeans and a green long-sleeved shirt, and sneakers. The tiara she kept, though. Of course. And the tote bag she had was pink.

"Yep." I floated over to the door and opened it for her. The door in my yard was still there, covered in those puffy white blotches.

"Well, let's go!" Bubblegum walked with a spring in her step through the door,

and I followed.

**So whaddya think? More chapters will only come if you click a certain button and review.. ^U^ **


	2. Chapter Two

**Hi again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter- it means a lot to me. Thanks :) This chapter's a bit longer than the other, just because I couldn't figure out where to cut off. Oh, and I forgot to mention last time- I do not own Adventure Time. I do not own Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, or the doorlord. Also, the song Marceline sings is the beginnning of "The Tip Of The Iceberg" by Owl City. However, the plot of this fan fic is all mine. Hehe. ;) Without further ado, please read, enjoy, and review! :D**

It was white, everywhere, white looking kind of blue in the dim moonlight. I took a step forward and heard a kind of soft crunch under my feet. Snow. I'm glad I brought a sweater. The princess was kneeling a few feet away, and for just a minute, I thought she was making a snowball. Until she started talking, that is.

"It appears the doorlord was running somewhere, judging by how far apart his footprints are. The prints appear to go on for quite a long way, but why he wouldn't just use one of his keys to get to his destination, I'm not sure.." She had a tape measure and was stretching it between one foot and another. I just tuned out her blather and started going forward. The princess was about ten feet behind me when she looked up.

"Wait! Marceline!" she called, and started running forward. When she was right behind me, I said, "I don't really care if you come along or not. But if you do, we can't be analyzing everything for ages. Night only lasts so long."

"You're right," The princess sighed humbly, and I almost fell out the air with shock.

"Wait- did you just- you- said- you agree? Just like that?"

"Yes, Marceline, I agree. It would be foolish to linger when we can only travel during the night."

"Um, yeah.." I still can't believe she just agreed. Just like that. I didn't know she could do that.

We keep going in awkward silence, the sky steadily darkening until the only light is from the moon and the stars shining down gently. I pull my flashlight from my bag and the 'on' button's _click_ is the only noise beside snow crunching under Bubblegum's feet for an hour or so.

"So Marceline…" Princess says, trying to make conversation.

"So Bubblegum…" I mock her and look down to check the footprint path.

"Um. So the doorlord took your bass?" She looks down.

"Yep, I was practicing and he popped through my wall. Thought it was a goblin, went up, snatched my bass, made a door, and when I got back inside you were standing around looking-" I almost say looking pretty. Why? I finish. "-at my oven."

"Practicing? A new song?" I can't tell if her interest is faked or genuine.

"Well, music _is_ what you practice on an instrument." Sarcasm comes naturally and I let the words drip down like syrup onto the sugary pink girl's ears.

"Could I hear it?"

"Oh suuuuuure, princess," I coo, "there's just the problem of, oh yeah, _I don't have my bass_."

"Does your song have lyrics?" Gah. She's got me.

"Well, yeah."

"… Could I hear them?" I knew what she was going to say before she said a word.

"Fine, I guess." A small thought pops up that this'll be my first time singing in front of anything but my couch for a while. I clear my throat and start to sing…

Welcome back

_Winter once again_

_And put on your warm fuzzy sweater_

'_Cause you'll feel much better, when,_

_The snowflakes fall,_

_Gently to the ground._

_The temperature drops_

_And your shivers freeze all the rivers, around._

_But I keep you warm…_

I realize the princess is staring and a faint blush comes to my face. "I didn't write it... Its by this awesome band from before the Great Mushroom War."

"I've never heard of that song before. What was the band called?"

"Uh, Owl City." I look up and notice the sky faintly lighting up. "The sun'll be up soon."

"Do you want to stop?" The princess actually looks concerned.

"No, lets keep going." But in a half hour, my skin starts to tingle ever so slightly, the sign to get under some shade.

So we stop. I figure I'll just put my umbrella over my head to keep the sun off, but then Bubblegum shakes something at me.

"I brought a tent." I think the cold went to the princess' head.

"Uh, Princess? That's a can." She laughs lightly at my concern, a soft and warm laugh.

"It just _looks_ like a can, Marceline. Observe." She places the black can on the snow and presses a tiny button on the top and steps back. The can quivers, and then begins unfolding. It reminds me of the way the doorlords' door unfolded. After only a minute a huge black tent stands proud. I could have a party with everyone from Movie Club and still have room for a snack bar in there. When I press my flashlight against the fabric not a single ray comes through.

"Fancy toy, Princess. Where'd you get this?"

"I made it myself, for Doctor Ice Cream. She and her husband enjoy camping. I made another spare for myself, and I haven't used it until now."

Despite my dislike for the princess, I raise my eyebrows. "Impressive." Inside I lay out my bag and sit, pulling some fruit from my bag. A crunching noise grates my ears, and I flinch.

"Showey," the princess says, and I look up to see the pink, scientific, girly-girl spewing trail mix as she apologizes. Her mouth bulges like a squirrel storing up for winter. I wrinkle my noise up and swipe a half chewed cashew off my shoulder. I drink a bit of red, but the crunching is so aggravating to listen to.

"Ugh, take these," I say, and fling the pile of drained white fruit beside me towards her. She looks at an albino apple and takes a bite carefully, silently, thank glod.

The princess finishes the fruit after I drain the color, and after one last cherry, I slip into my sleeping bag. The sun outside peeks the slimmest bit above the horizon as I zip the tent door closed and plunge into sleep.

I wake up groggy, remembering bits of a dark dream and forgetting it once again. My fingers find my flashlight and a beam of fake light shines into my eyes. A few blinks later, I unzip the doors. A few weak rays of sunset hit my skin, but it doesn't burn too badly. Like holding my hand by a fire for a minute too long. Uncomfortable, but bearable. If I cover up, we can start traveling now. The flashlight reveals that Princess is still sleeping. I float up to her and start poking her shoulder.

"Princess. Princess. Princess. Bubblegum. Wake up. Wake up. You're a sleepyhead. Wake up. Nowww. Princess Bubblegum. Wake up." I poke her harder, but she just snores, blowing sweet candy breath in my face. "Waaake uuuup," I whisper one last time, before giving up and drinking the red from the last of my fruit stash. I pile the drained food into a pyramid and float back to Princess. "Wake up. Wake up." I poke her face this time, but she just rolls over. Alright, I tried being nice, but now it was just a waste of time. "PRINCESS!" I holler. She bolts upright.

"Wha?" She rubs her eyes.

"Time to go. Eat the fruit." I pull my gloves on and yank my hood over my head. Stuff my sleeping bag into my backpack. Stuff the princess' sleeping bag into her tote. Carry both bags. In the two minutes it takes me to get ready, she has taken one bite and is chewing. Ugh! Mortals take forever to eat! "You know what, how 'bout you have breakfast on the run."

"Mokay," she says, a piece of apple missing me by an inch. The tent converts back into a can after Bubblegum messes with it, and I cram the can into her pink tote. As she eats and the sky darkens, I realize how slow we're moving. I wait until she finshes eating before announcing my idea.

"I can float a lot faster than this, you know. I think I should carry you and then we track these footprints. Get more ground covered in one night."

"So you want to hold me?" The princess raises an eyebrow.

"NO! I just thought- it'll- you can- I-" To my surprise a blush comes up and stains my face. Gob, what was it with this soft little priss making me embarrassed? Over the stupidest things! She laughs and I realize something extremely weird.

I _like_ the way she laughs. I _enjoy _making her laugh.

Oh gob.

**Hehe... So while Marcy struggles with this new realization, YOU should pretty please with the Candy Kingdom on top click a little gray rectangle and review! Or else I will for no visible reason whatsoever have Fionna and Cake pop out from behind a snowpile and kidnap PB. ;D**


	3. Chapter Three Point Five

**I'm back y'all! Sorry for the wait on this chapter. **

**NOTE: I know this story is rated K+, but this chapter does push it a little. Think of it like K++.**

** Also, it was going to be longer but my computer is being a poo, so I'm cutting it short and making this Chapter 3.5 ;D Remember that Marcy has just realized some tough stuff... heheh. And now that my rant is over, please read, and enjoy! :D**

"You should see your face, Marceline." The princess giggles, perfectly unaware of how my entire word just shifted. At least I hope she is.

"Yeah, I should. My face is pretty amazing." I rattle off a comeback instinctively, my mind churning. _I liked making Princess laugh. I like her smile. But I hate her… Or do I hate who I thought she was? Soft and pink. What's up with all the pink? Pink gowns all the time. Lame. No, though, I'd seen her at Movie Club in that rainicorn shirt. I- I liked how she looked then? I DID! But- I- I date guys! Last time, Ash- its been a long time. Since Ash. I've been alone._

The moon shines as I argue with myself silently. I look up and see the princess walking forward with hips swinging, and the faint light shining on her pink skin. Glod. Why did she have to look so lumpin' pretty? And how had 'lumping' placed itself in my head? I decide to sit further from LSP next week at Movie Club. There was one problem squared away. But my other problem was still here, a pink girl walking beside me with hair swaying.

Later when we set up camp I reached in my bag hungrily and sank my teeth into a two gallon bottle of food coloring. I pulled my fangs out when all the red was out, and crystal clear dye sprayed from two little holes. By the time I noticed it was because of how tightly I clutched the bottle, only a few lonesome drops were left. I looked up and inhaled sharply. The princess stood, dripping wet, her sleeping bag soaked, water skimming down her hair and dripping onto her already wet pillow. Her face was wrinkled with a stiff frown and a crumpled forehead.

"Oh, ship! Gob, I'm so sorry!" Even as I apologize, even as I try to wring the water from her pillow, the most unhelpful thought of how flippin' amazing Bubblegum looked, her T-shirt clinging to her and her eyes shining- _STOP THINKING NOW!_ I silently screamed in my head.

"Luckily my sweater and my tote bag are over _there._" Bubblegum kind of dusted the water off before going over to dig through her tote. She pulls jeans, a little purple bag, and fresh sneakers. She goes _hmmmph_ and faces me. "I don't have another shirt."

"Oh, yeah, I'll find another…" I peek into my own backpack. The only spare T I have- its, um…" I hold up the spare. Black with a dead snake and toasted marshmallows on sticks. Yikes… I love the shirt but in the millisecond Princess takes to examine it I'm thinking as hard as I can _Please don't hate it, don't think I'm weird, please, please, please. _

"What an interesting shirt, Marceline." I close my eyes and throw my sleeping bag over my head so Princess can change, and I wait until a little "Done!" reaches through the bag. I bite my lip to keep from gasping when I see the changed girl in front of me. I thought the green sweater was a good break from pink? The shirt and the skinny jeans look like something straight out of my closet. I guess because the shirt IS from my closet, and jeans are jeans, but still. Even the tiara can't ruin this with girly-ness.

"You're staring." Bubblegum chews her lip.

"Oh, there's some lint stuck to the sleeve." I lie. Behind my back I wiggle my fingers, and a lint ball grows on the sleeve. Thank goodness for vampire magic. "I'll get it." I float over and swipe the lint away, and my fingers brush her warm pink arm. I pull the red paint tub from my bag and drink more carefully. I'm still hungry, but- "Ship!" I yelp.

"What is it, Marceline?"

"I'm all out of reds," I say as I search through my bag. Nothing, except for one smashed, almost maroon strawberry. I hold it to my mouth and down the red in a single gulp. Nothing red left.

"Reds? Oh, to drink!" The princess looks in her little tote again, but comes up with nothing.

"Great…" I blow a hair off my face and scowl.

**! This doesn't look good for my favorite vampire queen :( **

**The more reviews the better. This is also where I say THANK YOU SO LUMPIN' MUCH! to all the great people who have taken the time to review. I wish I could send you all apple pie and a kitten- unless you are allergic to cats or are a freak who thinks kittens are dumb.**

**Sorry, I had to keep MY kitten from eating my homework. I swear to gob, true fact. But what was I saying? Oh yes. Again, one billion and five thank you's to everyone who reviewed. Love ya all. **

**Also, I will give an imaginary cookie to anyone who recognizes the line I started my A/N at the top with. HINT: its from A.T.**

**Enough chatter from me- please review or I WILL make this about Spongebob.**

**BYES! :D**


	4. The Other Half of Chapter Three

**HIII! :D This is the other half of chapter 3. I make a POV switch twice here- it goes from Marcy to PB and then back to Marcy. When we switch from PB back to Marcy, please note that everything in italics is Marcy's dream.**

**Why does everyone call the relation ship Bubbeline? In this fic, its mostly Marceline's POV. She's the one we see with. This isn't a Bubbeline fic- this is a Marcegum. Heheh ;D**

**Oh, you remember how the last chapter was rated K++? Well, so is this one. Very minor violence, but enough that I feel obligated to give you a heads up here.**

**Thats enough from me, lets get back to the story! Quick recap, Marcy hads just realized she is out of reds... OhDang D: With that, please read and enjoy! :D**

"Should we go back?" I think for a moment.

"We've come too far. I bet we're close to the doorlord now. We just have to keep going tomorrow."

"Alright…" I ignore the pangs of thirst and hunger and creep slowly into sleep. When I wake up the sky is still blue, but cloudy. I pull on my gloves and my sunhat, tuck my gloves into my shirt. The princess only needs a few pokes this morning to wake up. "We're leaving early. C'mon."

The time drags on in silence. By the time the sun sets, I have to let the princess carry both bags. By the time the moon is up I can't float any longer, so I walk beside Bubblegum. When a faint speck is on the horizon I'm stumbling every few steps. And by the time I realize the thing on the horizon is a red door, I'm switching from walking to falling and crawling a few inches, walking to crawling. The hunger is so intense… My heart is beating too fast and I'm gasping for every breath. I finally crash into the snow and let darkness fill my world.

**A/N: We're switching to PB's POV now.**

We had been walking all night, and I watched in horror as the strong vampire weakened. I'd have offered the food I brought, if only she could eat it. That door is the only hope. We can't be far now. About a thousand feet away. I don't know if we'll make it.

I hear a gasp beside me. Marceline trips- and she plummets face first into the snow.

"Marceline!" I shriek, and kneel down beside her. She breathes so fast, and she won't wake up. "Marceline! Please, Marceline, wake up! We're so close! Please, Marceline, wake up!" I beg and tears started streaming down my face. I look up. It is still dark- the sun won't rise for at least an hour or two. I do the only thing I can.

I struggle for a moment, but triumphantly lift Marceline up. A step- a step- a step- Sweating heavier than I ever have before, I manage to carry Marceline a foot before my legs give out and I drop her. I get another idea. I pull my sleeping bag out and lay it on the snow. I roll Marceline onto it. Then I find the pocketknife Peppermint Butler gave me. I shred my soaked shirt into pieces and tie them together, make them into a rope and then tie them to the sleeping bag; there. A kind of handle on the bag. I grip it and take a breath before starting.

I don't know how I did it. Somehow I did it. I pulled her. For one thousand feet. Sixty thousand inches, and it was still dark. We still had time. I pulled the beautiful vampire to the red door. Breathing hard, I lifted her head and pressed her mouth against the many little red faces. "Marceline- wake up! Please, Marceline, wake up-"

**A/N: And now back to dear Marcy's point of view!** _I could hear the princess. "Marceline!" she called. "Marceline! Please, Marceline! Wake up!" she sobbed, and I wanted the pain to leave her voice. Stop, I wanted to say. Please, I wanted to say. I'm okay, I wanted to say. But I couldn't. I slipped further away._

_I came back to Ash. That rainy day. I knew what was going to happen as it happened around me. "Hey, Ash!" I hugged him and placed my head on his shoulder._

"_Hey, baby. How 's my favorite girl's day?" I could feel his fingers pressing into my back. I knew what was happening and I wanted it to stop. But I had no control, and the scene continued._

"_Total ship. My boss sucks, and since I can't eat food that's not red, I keep screwing up the biscotti," I say. I think of the little coffee shop where I used to work. I hated this memory. But the conversation kept going._

_Ash snorted before hurrying into saying "Poor baby." I tugged myself out of his hug._

"_What was the snort for?" I asked._

"_What're you talking about." He didn't ask it as a question, just kinda crooned it and gently tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. Ash was a good liar, but I knew what I heard._

"_Ash, I heard you snort. I said, what was that for?" An angry blush tainted my face._

_Ash snapped. "Fine, babe, you wanna know why I snorted? Since I'm surprised you even got the job! I'm the man, I have the job. You're my girlfriend, and you're lucky to have me. Say I go? How're you gonna support yourself? You won't even have a roof over your head!" He yelled, big and threatening._

"_I'm sorry!" I cried back. I remember how scared I was when this happened. Ash had a temper. Loved him, mostly, because most of the time he was sweet and caring. But he had a temper. It was hard to cross him, but when you did? Look out. At least being stuck doing this again- I knew I'd be okay._

"_Say it again!" He demanded, and hit me across the face._

"_I'm sorry, Ash! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I sobbed. Ash was crazy. Ash had better magic. Ash had the good job. I had nothing. He was the one in control here. He hit me again, and crying I slipped away from the horrible memory._

_I went through more memories, this time in fast motion, like the tape of Heat Signature being sped forward. Acting like everything was normal. Realizing that though Ash hit me and though when he was angry he scared me, that he never could control me. Breaking up and shock at how cool Ash was over it. Looking for the witch that Ash sold Hambo to. Traveling through Ooo and hoping I was safe. The only thing I felt the whole time was a sense of loneliness__._

_Then I was alone. Floating in a black limbo and seeing nothing. But hearing. Hearing Bubblegum. "Marceline- wake up! Please, Marceline, wake up-" and then a horrible choking noise. Crying. Tears being ripped from someone's throat. _

I tasted red under my mouth. The second I did I drained every last drop of color from whatever round thing was under my teeth. Drink now, think later. It actually took a few seconds, and I was wonderfully full by the end. I blinked a few times and looked around.

The pincess was standing inches from me, and I realized her hand was in my hair. A second later she yanked her arm back down and took a few steps back. I realized the red thing I'd drained was the door from the horizon. It was covered in little faces the size of my fist, all perfectly round and in tidy rows. Each had a face with closed eyes and a line for a mouth.

Bubblegum was mouthing something silently. She stopped for a moment and said out loud,"There's something written at the top of the door way."

I floated up and Bubblegum read out loud.

"This door shan't open unless you care, enough to play some Truth or Dare."

I grit my teeth. All that drama and pain and suffering, and the way to get our stuff back is through a meaningless sleepover game.

Boy oh boy, won't this be _FUN._

**TWIST! Hehe, this is NOT the door from "what was missing"- picture that door, except white because Marcy drained the red, and with my little ryhme written on top.**

**Even more bazillions of thank you's for everyone who's commented, I really appreciate it. Like, a LOT :D**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up within the next few days, but NO PROMISES :/**

**Anyways, I'm going to guess you're all smart people... you know the drill. Review or I in some way or another screw-up the fic, blah blah blah... ;D**

**byes for now, and more soon!**

**~pengirl100and2**


	5. Chapter Four

**Heyo! Welcome to Chapter Four! Sorry for the wait, I've been busy. **

**This chapter is rated T, btw. Be warned. ;)**

**Cookies and awesome-ness to every single person who's reviewed this- I really appreciate it.**

**We left off with the doorlord's door- remember, this is *NOT* the door from "What Was Missing". Picture that door, only white, with a different rhyme on top- 'This door shan't open unless you care, enough to play some Truth Or Dare'. Fun, eh?**

**Without further ado, to the story! :D**

"I think… we use this?" The princess held up a pot divided into two sections. One side had TRUTH stamped into the side, and the other, DARE. Each side was filled with paper slips.

"Fine," I sigh and sit on top of my backpack, "I'll go first. Dare." The princess also takes a seat on her tote before slipping her fingers into the many strips of paper and picking one.

After a second, she read, "I dare you to scream."

"THATS A LAME DARE!" I bellowed. She laughed and I glowed.

"I pick… truth." The prim princess also sits- criss, cross, applesauce, as I was taught- on top of _her_ tote. I dig a slip of paper from the truth half and read-

"Your truth is… What's your first name?" I never realized Princess might have a first name. I just thought of her as Princess Bubblegum. On a library card, Bubblegum comma Princess.

"Oh… Bonnibelle."

"Bonnibelle Bubblegum," I say slowly. Testing it. Let the name roll down my tongue, testing it. "I like that," I admit. "Hmmm. Truth, since the dare stank." I realize the faces on the door are smiling now, half open mouths glowing yellowish green.

"Your truth is… Who's Ash and who's Hambo?" The princess looks confused.

"That's a magic bucket," I say to stall. "There's now way that just happened to be in there. NOBODY knows about Ash, and especially not about Hambo."

"Well… You know them. Would you tell me?"

"…Okay." I sigh. "Ash was my last… abusive… boyfriend. And Hambo- I had Hambo ever since I can remember. He was my teddy bear. I broke up with Ash after he sold Hambo… to a witch." Short and to the point. At least its over. My face is practically on fire. The faces on the door open their mouths wider.

"Oh, Marceline… I'm so sorry," she frowns, and looks miserable.

"It's not your fault," I say because I can't think of anything else. "Uh, your turn… Truth or dare?"

"Ooh, I'd like to try a dare, please."

I laugh as I scan the slip of paper. "This one's made for you, _Princess."_

"What is it?"

"I dare ya to burp." I laugh some more. The princess goes red from the tip of her forehead to the bottom of her neck.

"I don't _burp._"

"Why not? Too rude for a princess? Hey, no subjects out here." She turns even redder and starts gulping air. For a minute she looks like a fish out of water, with bulgy eyes, gasping in air.

But no mere fish could let out such a mighty belch. I'm dying laughing, hysterically laughing, and if it were physically possible I think every inch of Bonnibelle's soft pink skin would blush an impressive red.

"Your turn," she says, and snatches the bucket away.

"I'll… take…a truth," I wheeze around the hysterical giggles.

"Your truth is… do you love me…?" Princess reads, and every last even _idea _of laughing vanishes. I sit with my mouth open for a second, letting the oh so predictable and unfortunately, _familiar _blush return again to stain my face. Between my already gray-ish skin, the green light glowing out of the little faces mouths, and the purple color my face is when I blush, I must look like some kind of splotchy mold.

Il ook down and breath the answer as quietly as I can. "Yes," I whisper, letting the word come out as soft and delicate as a spider web.

"I couldn't hear-" Princess frowns but I interrupt-

"Truth Or Dare Bonnie?"

"Dare," she says thoughtfully.

**A/N: Huh, I wasn't planning on switching POV. I think I should, though. Ahahaha, oh well. Dear PB, what are **_**you**_** thinking? Lets find out. To Princess' POV, away!**

The slip of paper had made my heart start pounding too fast, _BumBumBumBumBum._ But I read and pretended at least pretend to be calm. "Do you love me?"

Marceline quit laughing abruptly. Her face went from the most cheerful I'd ever seen her to solemn and grave within a few seconds.

I don't think she could tell how I wanted her to say yes.

There was something about her. I'd never felt this way before, about another girl. She had such a rude manner- and maybe that was just it. Nobody was rude to me. Ever. No one wanted to disrespect the princess- and so everybody, always, _always_ was unbearably polite and nice. Except Finn, and Jake. Finn was sweet, but… he was thirteen. I couldn't love him- not now, at least. Not while he was so young.

But Marceline. There was just something about her.

She looked down and whispered her answer nearly silently.

"I couldn't hear-" I say anxiously, but the vampire cuts me off.

"Truth Or Dare Bonnie?"

"Dare."

Marceline took a piece of paper right off the top and stared at it for a few seconds too long. She swallowed and looked up. Her eyes bored into mine. And I think my heart stopped when she spoke.

"I dare you to kiss me."

It was silent. I couldn't speak. After a minute Marceline blushed even heavier (I'm sure I was red as a tomato). "Unless, I mean if you want a new dare, you know-"

"Marceline." I commanded, and she looked back into my eyes.

"Kiss me." I whispered, and leaned forward.

I was tasting strawberries and wood in a cold land, kissing a vampire. The door faces were singing a high note, and I was kissing a vampire with my eyes closed in front of a green spotlight. Slowly, I think I pulled back first. My heart was racing, my head filled with this new sensation. The taste of strawberries and the smell of ice were consuming me. I was hugging Marceline, and listening to her heart thump. "I like you," I admitted, not that I needed to.

The doors swung open.

**Oh mah glob you guys, Drama Bomb! :O** **Next chapter will be out soon-ish, I think.**

**Oh, I forgot- Imaginary cookies go to cookie-chan05 and PunkRockBroham for knowing the "I'm back y'all" is from when Marcy goes to fetch the little oven thing-y to plug into Beemo in "What Was Missing". PunkRockBroham, you're right, it's actually "I'm back **_**yo,"**_** …. Oops. ^I^**

**Imaginary cake for whoever can remember which episode "Oh mah glob, you guys, Drama Bomb!" is from. Spelling counts- hehe.**

**Review or else PB and Marcy are doomed to trek through stars forever! Star Trek, hehe- sorry, bad joke. But yeah, reviews are appreciated SO much.**

**Byes! :D**


	6. Chapter Five

**I'm baaaaaaack! This chapter took a while to brainstorm/type, and I've been busy. My semi-sincere apologies for the wait ;) **

**I****'****m ****so****t thrilled.****WE ****HIT ****THIRTY REVIEWS! ****XD ****XD ****XD ****Well ****technically, ****29,****but ****I****'****m ****rounding ****up. ****When ****I ****first ****started ****this ****fic ****I ****really ****didn****'****t ****know ****what ****to ****expect. ****But ****29 ****reviews ****I ****did ****not ****expect. ****I ****am ****so ****grateful ****to ****every ****single ****lumpin ****person ****who ****reviewed. ****Whenever ****I****was ****stuck ****I ****just ****looked ****at ****reviews ****and ****thought,**** "****People ****cared ****enough ****to ****stop ****and ****comment. ****I ****need ****to ****keep ****writing.****" ****THANK ****YOU ****ALL ****SO ****MUCH!**

**Alright, enough mushy gushing from me. I believe I owe some cake to some people. PunkRockBroham, asasin8444, Kidonia Shinji, and Connicity, you all got my little trivia right. "Oh my glob, you guys, drama bomb!" is from when LSP is in Marcy's dad's throat-area and Finn plays the recording of Marcy's song to distract her dad. Cake to y'all!**

**Just a random FYI fact, the reason I say 'Marcy' and 'PB' in my A/N's is because I never say 'Marcy' or 'PB' in this fic, since those are names created by Finn and he has nothing to do with this story.** **Now then, junk that actually has to do with this fic.**

**Last time we (for the first time) left off with PB's POV. However, this chapter is entirely Marcy's POV. We pick up like thirty seconds before where I ended the last chapter. The song Marcy sings is the entire "The Tip of The Iceberg" by Owl City. Love that band.**

**With no further ado, puh-lease enjoy! :D**

I was somewhere high above Ooo, soaring on cloud nine- or at least somewhere in the Cloud Kingdom. My world was forever changed by that one sugary, bubblegum flavored kiss. We pulled apart slowly, and I could feel her breath on my face. Warmth that smelled of candy. I had my arms around her and my cheek against the top of her head- I was taller.

"I like you," she whispered. I swallowed a lump in my throat, and hot saltwater brimmed in my eyes.

"Well," I whispered back, "I love you." I felt her skin move, stretch up into a smile.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm hmm hmm hmm-hmm hmm-hmm-hmm! Hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm-hmm! Hmm hmm!" I hear humming and look up. The door has opened and the doorlord is jumping up and down with those stupidly long legs, looking all sorts of happy.

"This is where I'm actually kind of grateful I have no idea what you're saying," I say coolly and look at the thieving creature.

"Hmm hmm hmm-hmm-hmm, Hmm-hmm-hmm? Hmm, hmm'm hmm hmm hmm." The doorlord took a key off its string belt and chucked it at my forehead.

"Ow," I said when the metal thumped my forehead. I could hear a _thunk_ in my ears.

"_Now __do __you __understand, __Marceline?__"_ The doorlord hummed. I gasped. It still was biting its lips and 'hmm' ing- but I understood.

"Magic key," I said to Bonnibelle, who was watching puzzled.

"Oh," she said, and realized she was still clinging to me. She let go.

"_Marceline, __whenever __I __take, __it i__s __for __a __purpose. __I __have __allowed __you __to __recognize __a __wish __buried __deep __within __you __for __so __long, __and __I __believe __you __are __happier __for __it, __yes?__"_

"So your messed up childhood is why you steal. That's no excuse, doorlord." I say to screw with Bonnie's head.

"_Ah, Marceline, the rumors of your tricks are true, then. Well. Keep your friend in the dark, then, about what I say."_

"Where's my bass? And her um, science notebook." I gesture to Princess with a flick of the wrist.

"_I am not telling. You see, material possessions mean so little in the great scheme of life. Happiness and love are the important, and I try to bring both to everyone-"_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." I give the doorlord a good punch to the gut as revenge and look around. Shelves and shelves of drawers, but none big enough to hold my axe-bass.

"Check his bag," I call to Bonnie. She unzips his duffle, and sure enough, my bass tumbles out with a clang onto the tile. "Finally!" I cheer, grinning ear to ear.

I float over and pick up the familiar weapon-instrument. The world is good. I hug the handle and stroke each string tenderly. I smooch the metal tuning knobs and trace a finger over the sharp silver axe edge. I can smell its comforting red-metal smell and feel under my fingertips every remembered bump and scratch and ding.

The princess clutches a pink (of course) a pink composition notebook, speckled with cotton candy pinks against a dingy white. I watch as she flips through it, every page numbered carefully and filled with handwriting and colorful diagrams. I smirk when I read the cover. In tidy black writing, in the white box in the center of the cover, it says, _Property __of __Princess __Bonnibelle __Bubblegum, __Science __Notebook._

I can't help myself any longer. For the first time in days I allowed my fingers to strum a chord. Then another. Another. Another- I was playing. Music. Chords. I closed my eyes and listened to the raw, beautiful sound. Then I added. Added my alto voice to the mix. I didn't realize what I was singing, or playing for that matter, until after the first line.

_Welcome back_

_Winter once again_

_And put on your warm fuzzy sweater_

_'Cause you'll feel much better, when_

_The snowflakes fall_

_Gently to the ground._

_The temperature drops_

_And your shivers freeze all the rivers, around._

_But I keep you warm_

_I__f speed's a pro, inertia must be a con_

'_Cause the cold wind blows_ _at precise rates_

_when I've got my ice skates, on_

_If all the roads were paved with ice_

_That wouldn't thaw or crack_

_I could skate from Maine to Nebraska_

_Then on to Alaska- and back_

'_Cause you keep me warm_

_Peer over the edge, can you see me?_

_Rivulets flow from your eyes_

_Paint runs from your mouth like a waterfall_

_And your lungs crystallize_

_I'll travel the sub-zero tundra_

_I'll break glaciers and frozen lakes_

_And that's just the tip of the iceberg_

_I'll do whatever it takes to change_

_Farewell powdery paradise_

_We'd rather skate on the thinnest ice_

_Fingers failed us before they froze_

_Frostbite bit down on all our toes_

_Snow drifts build up and enfold us_

_As we wait in this winter storm_

_So we snuggle close in the darkness_

_And keep each other so warm…_

I had started the song before. I had to finish it. I had finished it. And the last notes faded away until they were only the faint echo in my ears. With the last finger-tingling strum on the strings, I opened my eyes. Doorlord looks all spaced out (he may be unconscious) and Bonnie is smiling. I smiled back, shy for once in my undead life.

"The Owl City song," Bonnie says.

"You remembered."

The doorlord blinks. _"__Yes, __Marceline, __much __happier __for __having __realized __your __wish.__" _

"I'm going to beat up the doorlord now," I say with disturbing cheer to Princess Bubblegum.

He stands awkwardly and holds two pathetic fists when I float near. "Sad," I say, and deliver a neat kick to the legs. He crumples, and just because I'm mean, I add a punch to the arm and snap the little door off his hat. Heh. I grab his belt, too.

A few keys dangle from the rope. They jangle and scrape each other noisily. "These are magic?"

"Yes, I think so," Bonnibelle squints at the keys.

"Hmm." I scrunch up my eyes. _My__house,_I think. I picture standing in the middle of my living room. _My__house._I toss the key at nowhere in particular, and a door begins unfolding, click click click. A black door with a rusty handle. "Weird." I shrug and turn the knob. My house looks back at me. "Awesome!" I cheer and swoop into the living room. The princess follows me sheepishly.

"_Goodbye, __Marceline! __May __you __have __an __unlife __filled __with __love!__" _The doorlord hmms.

"Hate you too!" I grin and slam the door.

"…What do we do now?" Bubblegum says awkwardly.

"This," I pull my axe from under my arm and raise it over my head. I hold it for a moment, and then let my arms stop working. The axe falls, and with a satisfying crackling noise, it splits the black door in half. I pound it into slivers and then step where it used to be. "Door be no more."

She smiles. "What about the other door? The white one, I mean?"

I hand her my beloved instrument. "Be my guest." I tuck my gloves and hat on before we go outside.

She struggles to lift the axe above her head, and lets out breath with a whoosh as she plunges the axe into the door. It kind of sinks- like a needle into marshmellow. But after a few more princess-delivered blows, it's only a melty, squishy, fluffy puddle. Which I kick into the water. Where it sinks deep into the turquoise waves.

I face the princess. "High five." I offer my hand. She looks at it for a moment, and gives a surprisingly strong slap. "Well, there, Bonnie, aren't you just a surprise today. Axes and high-fives. I'm impressed."

She stares into me with shining eyes, eyes hard and sweet and glimmering purple, like rock candy. "I have a lot more surprises than that," she breathed, and leans in.

Ah, yes, doorlord. All the more happier for it.

**So fluffy that it burns.**

**I am posting an epilogue after this chapter, so don't think I'm done yet ;)** **La la la la la la la….. Please review or _...**

**I'm running out of creative threats. Which is why I'm holding a little contest! Please leave the most fantabulous threat you can think of in a review and I'll… think of something nice to do for the winner.**

**Please review. Just please.**

**Byes for now!**

**Love. **

**From**

**~pengirl.**


	7. Epilogue

**Just a sweet little epilogue and a song that I myself came up with (so proud).**

Sugar

and spice

Sugar

Spice and everything nice

We go together like sugar and spice

When im with you, girl

The world feels right

Never leave me

Never go

Cause I just don't wanna be alone

So stay with me

Bonni

Your so sweet and your so kind

Its for you I've lost my mind

I love you,

Oh I love you.

Never leave me

Never go

Cause I just don't wanna be alone

So stay with me

Bonni

I guess its true what they say

That Opposites attract.

They sure have done that today

Cause you and me

Are together.

Never leave me

Never go

Cause I just don't wanna be alone

So stay with me

Bonni

Pink and red just don't mix

But we can make it work.

Because I love you,

we can make it work,

Because

I love you.

I sang the last note and grinned at my pink girlfriend. A one of a kind song that had come to me nearly word for word when I was about to fall asleep. Not many people can say they have a vampire girlfriend who wrote a song (or two, or you know, twelve- no joke- songs) about them.

Well, Bonnibelle Bubblegum was lucky enough.

Although as to what I think, well. I think I'm pretty damn lucky too.

Yes, I'm lucky. A reluctant step through the door led me to an amazing girl. They say each time one door closes, another opens. Well, I shut one door, the one to that white land. And I've opened the one we kept- the one between the Candy Kingdom and my little swamp.

I snap out of my daze and looked up at Bonni. A tear has left a thin trail over her soft cheek, her purple eyes glowing. Those words that make my world softly whisper from her.

"I love you, too…. Marceline."

**:D**

**OH yeah, um. So. Contest I put up in my last chapter. There were actually only three entries… Ch3r scared everybody off (check the reviews). LOL fail ;) So the three entries were from kaylacupcakeluva, Ch3r, and Shadowridge. I liked them all equally (yes, I'm lame, so what?) so good job everybody! XD**

**Hope you liked the epilogue.**

**The end of my first fic… I don't want it to end! D: **

**I'm planning on a sequel to this, but I'm not sure exactly when I want it to come out.**

**Has anybody else noticed that for the past week or so, Cartoon Network is showing A.T. episodes involving Marceline, like, constantly? I love her and all, but I keep seeing the same ones. Heat Signature, Go With Me, Evicted, Henchman, and It Came From the Nightosphere. Guess vampires are better suited to Halloween than princesses made from bubblegum. Hrmmph.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL! :"D**

**Bye for now- but only for now.**

**Love.**

**From**

**~pengirl.**


End file.
